Kaze no stigma season 2
by ayano101
Summary: kaze no stigma returns with new adventures etcetera. I'm not giving away anything else! I do not own kaze no stigma ( i wish ) ;)
1. pilot

Kazuma Yagami floated down to the driveway of the Kannagi estate, sending a pile of leaves into the air. He walked down to the gate of the main entrance and one of the family members opened it reluctantly. Some people in the family still didn't trust him. Or there were other people who just didn't like him. Either way, Kazuma wasn't always a welcome sight at the estate. He went down the walkway, and crossed the bridge, going straight to the main room where Jugo, the kannagi family leader sat overlooking lunch.  
"Ah, Kazuma, please seat yourself anywhere," said Jugo, looking back down to his green tea. Jugo then swept his arm out as dismissal to the family still in the room.  
"Wait Ayano , Ren. Stay here I want to talk to you as well," said Jugo. They all sat down, and then Jugo began to speak.  
"Now Ayano, as you know, your acxtions yesterday were not acceptable. Chasing Kazuma down with Enraiha is not acceptable. Kazuma you may choose a penalty," said Jugo. Ayano looked down, blushing scarlet.  
"I need a housekeeper, I chose to drop room service to save more money," said Kazuma relishing in Ayano's look of upmost horror.  
"No! Father?" said Ayano, rising abruptly.  
"Ayano, sit down. You cannot complain, you have deserved this punishment," said Jugo, taking a sip of tea.  
"I'll need you to come over tomorrow, the flat is a dump, just to let you know, said Kazuma smirking.  
Ayano got up and walked outside, slamming the door behind her. She knew she would regret that later, but she didn't care. She went into her room, and sat on her bed, thinking. She liked Kazuma but he could be such a jerk. As she got up to take a shower she was thinking of how she should get back at him. She aggressively rubbed shampoo into her hair, imagining that each bubble she burst was Kazuma. When she was done she called up Yukari and Nanase her best friends and arranged to meet them at the bakery. Their local bakery was where Ayano would go as often as she could, and shovel cake into her mouth muttering and shouting about Kazuma being a jerk, while Nanase and Yukari would watch, and try to decipher what she was saying.  
Ayano met them at the bus stop, but they were stopped by Ren.  
"Ayano, can I come? Its so boring around the house," he said, panting from the run.  
"sure! I need your help to get back at Kazuma," said Ayano, putting her arm around Ren. He gave a nervous chuckle and followed the girls. When they had finally gotten to the bakery and sat down in their regular booth, Nanase dared to talk.  
"Um, so what has Kazuma done this time?" she asked. It was quite hard getting the answer out of Ayano as her face was already stuffed, but she managed to tell them about the house keeping incident.  
"Well its obvious what you have to do," said Nanase smiling.  
"What?" asked Ren sounding a bit concerned.  
"You have to do the job perfectly. You have to exceed his expectations. He is obviously trying to make you angry by criticizing your house keeping skills. He loves to make you angry. You have to surprise him!" Nanase said.  
"Oh phew, I thought you were going to make one of your regular payback plans," said Ren looking relieved.  
"And what is so wrong with them?" said Ayano finally swallowing and glaring at him.  
"well, they all involve hurting Kazuma and they all fail," said Ren shrugging his shoulders.  
"kids got a point," said Yukari.

Ayano Kannagi woke up early the next day, and dressed quickly. On her way to kazuma's she stopped by the Market and got two bread rolls, ingredients for making sushi, and some cleaning supplies.  
"Well, there goes my money wasted on Kazuma," she thought bitterly as she finally got to the hotel where he now lived. As she climbed up the stairs she thought how unfair her life was. Well, she would shock Kazuma. By the time she was done, he would have no room to criticize her or her skills. Knowing Kazuma, he was probably still asleep, the lazy jerk. Sure enough, when she got in, Kazuma was still asleep in bed. His room was a dump. It was dirty, covered in moldy food and dirty clothes.  
"He probably did this all for me, I'm touched really," she muttered to herself, as she got to work, doing laundry, vacuuming, cleaning up the rotten food, and making the whole room glisten. When she was finally done she took out the food and started to make sushi. When the rolls were long enough she took out one of kazuma's knifes, and started attacking them, cutting the oblong tubes into even pieces. Kazuma woke up with a start and conjured up a ball of wind. But when he looked around all he saw was Ayano being very aggressive to a roll of sushi.  
"wow, take it easy, you look a trifle angry," he said grinning.  
"Oh I wonder why," said Ayano sarcastically. Kazuma smirked and picked up a piece of sushi.  
"Go sit down and wait for your food," said Ayano, shoving him into a chair and taking a tray of food out.  
"So we have rice, Miso soup, sushi, and rolls." She took out her own plate and then sat down across from him and devoured her food. When she was done she made his bed and opened the curtains while he sat eating.  
"Well, I'm done!" said Ayano, about ready to leave, but suddenly a gust of powerful wind slammed the door shut.  
"Kazuma, what is your problem!" shouted Ayano, turning around. But Kazuma was looking just as confused as she was.  
"I didn't. Were being watched. Kazuma shot out a blast of wind that did a circle around the room and then died away. Kazuma then got an ashen look on his face. He looked almost… scared. It made Ayano feel like panicking. She summoned Enraiha and walked over to Kazuma.  
"What is going on?" she asked.  
"Its to do with the wind gods. I don't know what else. It looks like we have a case on our hands," said Kazuma. As soon as they came, the gusts went and everything was back to normal.  
"At least I got the housekeeping over," said Ayano, grabbing her jacket, and preparing to leave.  
"Wait, not so fast. I need a regular house keeper here on the weekends," said Kazuma, smirking.  
"WHAT! That is not fair!" yelled Ayano.  
"Get used to it, housekeeper," said Kazuma opening the door for her. Ayano took a bowl of soup and threw it at him, but it missed and landed on the floor.  
"Your just making your job even harder. I expect you to clean that up tomorrow," said Kazuma, trying hard not to crack up.  
"God, your worse than Belial," said Ayano slamming the door behind her.  
"I love you too!" yelled Kazuma.

Ayano stormed out of the hotel and headed for the bus stop. How could he? She had better things to be doing on the weekends than cater to his every whim. The thought made her want to scream.  
"Hey miss, do you mind," said some rude man. Ayano had had enough of impolite males. Her fist lashed out before she did, and the man was down in a second.  
"There is always "excuse me"sir, if you please," she said, ignoring the looks of wandering passerby. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand.  
"Ayano!" Ren shouted.  
"Oh. Sorry you had to see that Ren, I'm a bit mad at Kazuma…" she said, blushing.  
"A bit? What did he do?" asked Ren looking up at Ayano with his big green eyes.  
"I have to housekeep for him on Saturday and Sunday forever! My life will be wasted!" exclaimed Ayano. Suddenly Ren and Ayano were swept up in kazuma's hands.  
"Wasted! Don't you think that is a bit of an exaggeration?" he said, smirking.  
"No it is not an exaggeration, I could be doing so many other things, with my friends and family, not lazy contractors like you. What time did you get up today anyway, 12:00 o clock!" she said putting her hands on her hips as best she could without plummeting to an untimely death. Kazuma just smirked and navigated tall buildings and birds. When they finally got to the Kannagi estate, he dropped them off at the main driveway and started to walk to Jugo's room, but was stopped by Ayano.  
"Ahem."  
"Ah yes princess. You didn't clean my bathroom," said Kazuma, smirking and going into Jugo's room.  
" Jugo, im being watched," said Kazuma taking a seat.  
Kaze no stigma, stigma of the wind


	2. to capture the wind

Kazuma woke up early to the sound of china hitting the wall.  
"That will be Ayano," he muttered, shrugging his shoulders and getting dressed. When he got to the living room, he found a very angry Ayano washing dishes (which meant cleaning them, drying them, and throwing them at the wall.)  
"Chill princess, its not that bad," he said whacking her on the butt. That move was probably a mistake, because the dish in her hand melted into goo, and she looked so angry, you could see the steam coming from her ears.  
"KAZUMA! YOU PERVERT! YOU ARE THE OFFSPRING OF BELIAL! I DON'T CARE IF I DESTROY ALL OF YOUR PLATES! STARVE! AND THEN GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM, underground!" she shouted. The carpet beneath her started to smoke, and Kazuma knew that if he didn't do something the whole hotel would go into flames. He took a glass of water and poured it onto her head, and she stood there in shock, as it evaporated off her head.  
"You look better that way. Now, my dear cook stove, can you get back to work, you just created a lot of mess for yourself to clean, honestly, you're a bit psycho. Can you do anything?" he teased. But instead of getting more angry, Ayano burst into tears.  
"Can't you say anything sincere to me? You always treat me like a TV show. You tease me for your entertainment, and treat me like have no feelings," she wailed. Kazuma was shocked and he tried to go over to comfort her, but she was crying hard now, and her tears were boiling.  
" Jeez I'm sorry," he raised his hand in surrender.  
"NO YOUR NOT!" she shrieked. But before she could say anymore, a blinding light flashed through the room and then faded.  
"It's the wind lord Kaze!" said Kazuma. Ayano looked up in awe, hiccupping.  
"Oh a fine way to treat a lady," sniffed his attendant, who looked about Ayano's age (but she was probably about 2000 years old.)  
"Yagami Kazuma, me and my youngest daughter here, Teikiatsu have come to ask you to help us save my oldest daughter from the crystal kingdom. She was snatched in her sleep from the heavens, and you must save her. If you don't save her, then I will have no choice but to take your powers." Said the wind lord.  
"That would serve him right," mumbled Ayano, crossing her arms.  
"I know! Father, why in the world did you did you have to choose this dunderhead for contractor? He abuses his power, and look what he did to the poor lady here," said Teikiatsu, frowning and looking quite as grumpy as Ayano.  
"I needed a weakling, or the results would have been… astronomical. If I had given the powers to Ayano, a single blow of Enraiha could have destroyed all of Tokyo," said the wind lord, sighing and signaling for Teikiatsu to stand.  
"Hey, I'm still in the room, you know," said Kazuma crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the floor.  
"Yes. Well Teikiatsu will come with you to save Tatsu Maki. Your powers hang in the balance. Don't fail me," said the wind lord.  
" But… but, wait, father, don't leave me with the imbecile," wailed Teikiatsu wringing her hands,  
"Sorry Teiki, but you need to help them save Tatsu. Bye dear. Kazuma I'm counting on you. Don't make me regret that," said Kaze, fading slowly, until he was gone.  
"Well, looks like we have a case on our hands! And I have to do it with a couple of hotheads," said Kazuma sighing.  
"We are not hotheads!" yelled Teiki.  
"Yeah, you are powerless without your contract!" said Ayano, putting her hands on her hips.  
"And you would blow up the city, so lets get a move on," said Kazuma, walking out the door and heading for the roof.

Hey guys, its not that exiting yet, but seeing as this is Kaze no stigma season 2 im working in arcs of three to four episodes, and the most exiting is from 21 to 24, so please be patient!


	3. saving tatsu maki

Ayano followed Kazuma and Teikiatsu up to the roof, and nearly ran into them when they stopped and each held out a hand.

"Who should I fly with?" she thought.

"There is Kazuma who I really like, and Teikiatsu who is really awesome. I kind of want to choose Kazuma. But he treats me like a little girl. He makes it obvious that I'll never be as awesome as Tsui Ling, and he messes with my feelings, flirting, and pretending he likes me," she thought, wondering why she liked him in the first place.

" So its pretty obvious you should go with me," said Teikiatsu's voice, somehow in her head.

"Wait you can read my thoughts?" she thought back.

"I guess so, I didn't have the power before. Father must have taken pity on me and given me the power," Teikiatsu thought to her. Ayano smiled at Kazuma and walked over to Teikiatsu, getting ready for the flight.

"I'm hurt," said Kazuma smirking and starting to fly to the Kannagi estate.

"Where are you going!" shouted Ayano, over the wind.

"We are going to pick up Ren, he could help," Kazuma yelled back.

"The twelve year old," snorted Teikiatsu.

"He's more powerful than you think," said Ayano while staring at Kazuma.

"Oh god, you got it bad," Teikiatsu thought to her.

"Um, do you think you could go into his mind and…well," Ayano bengan to think to her, but her thoughts were cut off by Teikiatsu's.

"Way ahead of you," grinned Tekiatsu as they took off in the air with Ren. She then stopped thinking, and directed her energy towards Kazuma.

"I wish I could finally find Bernhardt and kill him for killng my Tsui ling. I want her back more than anything. I'd give anything. I'd move away from Japan forever to have her back," he thought, and Teikiatsu quickly exited his mind, but what she didn't know, was that at that moment Kazuma was thinking of how he couldn't because of his love for Ren and most of all Ayano.

"Sorry Aya. By the way call me Teiki, Teikiatsu is hard to remember," she said.

"So what did he say?" said Ayano looking a bit downcast.

"Something about giving anything to be with some girl called Tsui ling," said Teiki.

"I knew it! He said he was past her! He lied," said Ayano, a tear leaking out of her eye.

"Well, there is no time to be reminiscent. Were here," said Teiki, descending slowly. Once they had reached the ground, a dark cave stood in front of them, and all four hesitated before going in. Then Kazuma took the lead and they all walked in, but after about fifty feet, five men sprung out and attacked, but the four cut them down easily.

"These are dead bodies, the amour brings them back. If you die to one of them, the same happens to you," said Teiki, frowning.

"There are fifteen more we have to defeat before the crystal," said Ayano. So they went deeper into the cave and defeated all of them easily, and finally they came to the crystal. A Lady who looked about Kazuma's age was stuck to the side.

"This is a magnetic crystal, it takes people, and drains their life, but Tatsu Maki is immortal. To save her a sacrifice of a living human needs to be made," said Kazuma. At once they all started fighting over who would go. No one noticed as Ayano silently slipped over to the crystal. She summoned all of her courage and then placed her back to the crystal. As her body slowly froze she thought to herself.

" Kazuma never liked me. At least I will die knowing that my descision was… for the good of mankind," and then everything went black. Suddenly tatsu maki fell from the crystal, and everyone rushed to her side.

"tatsu maki? But how?" asked Ren.

"KAZUMA? WHERE IS AYANO!" shouted Teiki. Kazuma looked up suddenly and then saw Ayano's pale figure on the crystal.

"Ayano!" shouted Ren, and Kazuma looked truly shocked.

"She was sad…" sad said Teiki, a look of horror dawning on her face. Kazuma froze and turned to her.

"TEIKIATSU!" he shouted.

"Enough! Teiki, don't you know a spell! Anything!" said tatsu maki.

"Wait, I think… ECONTRA!" she raised her forefingers, and Ayano dropped down, and the crystal started to pull the bodies of crystal warriors towards it, consuming them instead.

"But how?" asked Ren.

"I have been learning spells as well as wind magic. That spell meant opposite, so the crystal consumed death instead of life. I am coming down to earth to live with the Kannagi's. Yagami?" she called to Kazuma.

"Yeah," he said, pulling Ayano over to him and trying to wake her.

"Because of this, you have an option to go to the spirit world with Tatsu maki," she said. At this Ayano finally woke up and looked at Kazuma in shock. He stared at her for a few moments and then said,

"I can't go. I still have a lot of youma to kill here in Japan."

"Alright. Goodbye Tatsu. See you in a few months," and with that she started to fade, and the four went home.

End of arc one! Btw, teiki is older than tatsu, made a mistake in last episode. Review!


	4. the test

Ayano Kannagi lay in the hospital bed, every inch of her screaming with pain. There were piles of flowers and get-well cards that she couldn't even read. Suddenly Yukari and Nanase burst into the room, carrying piles of gifts.

"Are all of these from you?" Ayano croaked, flattered.

"Well, ninety-nine percent are, but one is from Kazuma," said Nanase, dumping them at her feet.

"Can you read them?" aid Ayano, doing her best not to jump out of bed and read Kazuma's herself.

"Okay," said Nanase putting on a suspicious face.

"Yeah, I think I know which one you want read first," said Yukari, picking up Kazuma's.

"What? I don't want you to- not read… fine, just read Kazuma's," said Ayano, crossing her arms despite the pain.

"Dear Ayano, that was a very brave but stupid thing you did back there, which isn't saying much seeing as you're both. But before you summon Enraiha and destroy this letter, I want to let you know I'm proud of you (and me seeing as I taught you all those things in the first place, except for the being stupid part, which comes naturally to you.) hurry up and get better, my room is falling apart as we speak.

Seeya soon! Kazuma, ps. Because of this letter I will probably be seeing more of your sword than you when you finally get out," finished Yukari.

"Those two don't know how to make a moment," said Yukari, and Nanase nodded in agreement as they stared at Ayano whose left eye was twitching as her head steamed. But they were both surprised when Ayano stopped steaming and sighed, staring out of the window.

"Like I said, got it bad," said some girl, walking into the room.

"Hey Teiki,"said Ayano.

"Guys, this is Teiki, a wind goddess who is staying with me for the year. Teiki, my best friends Yukari and Nanase," said Ayano, resuming looking out the window.

"We got to help her," whispered Teiki to Yukari and Nanase. They nodded in agreement and started to plan.

Kazuma got to his room and lay down on his bed. He knew that he couldn't give the card to Ayano himself. Even In her fragile state she would probably blow his head off. As soon as he drifted of to sleep, he began to dream. His dream took him to the wind Lords kingdom.

"Kazuma. You have come here on a matter of importance. My attendants and I would like you to know that the test you went on to see if you were worthy of your powers was not just for you,"said Lord Kaze. Kazuma looked shocked and began to talk but was cut off by Kaze.

" Yes. The test was for Ayano Kannagi as well. I have had recent conference with the fire Lord Ka, and he needed to evaluate Ayano's skills and courage."

"But why," asked Kazuma. Why did Ayano need to be tested?

"She is nearing an obstacle in her life, and to be able to pass it unscathed she needs to be tested as to gain the powers of the fire spirits."

"Your time is running out here. Listen. Give this pendant to Ayano. It is made out of the crystal, which in small proportions can help her control her powers. Don't let it fall into the wrong hands," and with that, Kazma woke up, eyes returning from blue to their normal brownish gold.


	5. seiryo academies big mistake

Kazuma Yagami stared over the roof of some tall building he had destroyed, thinking of how lovely the view was when he flew above the city, but he was soon brought back to earth by an angry shout behind him.

"Do you ever NOT blow up a building?" Ayano shuffled her feet and crossed her arms.

"I don't know. Cant really remember one," said Kazuma scratching the back of his head.

"Jeez. Well quit fooling around. The next case is at my school, the whole place started falling apart, until the whole place collapsed!" she exclaimed.

Soon they had arrived. The sight was shocking; the whole place was in rubble.

"Look over there," said Kazuma pointing to a stump.

"They cut down the demon tree!" gasped Ayano.

"That's right. They deserved this, they did," said a voice in Ayano's ear. Kazuma waved one arm and Tiana the pixie was brought into vision.

"So your people did this, cant say I'm shocked." Said Kazuma grinning.

"That's right! I can negotiate a way out of it, but I'll need to be talking to you in private, mister contractor," said Tiana, beckoning for him to follow.

"Ayano, you stay here," said kazuma, following the pixie until they came to a bench out of her hearing.

"Give me the crystal pendant in your pocket, you know the one your too chicken to give her," said the pixie giggling, but she was cut off by Kazuma whacking her in to a wall.

"Fine, pixie. Just don't let Ayano know it even existed," said Kazuma, tossing her a card board box. She smiled in satisfaction, and then right before their eyes the school started to stack and mend, repairing itself completely.

Suddenly there came a whimper from inside the school.

"Yukari? Nanase?"

This is my shortest chapter yet. Sorry, oodles and kaboodles of home work D:


	6. the penalty part 1

"Yukari, Nanase?" said Ayano running to her best friend's sides.

"What are you doing here!" she asked, hugging them.

"Oh my god it was terrible, the roof just, collapsed! What happened? It pieced together like Lego!" shouted out Nanase.

"Yeah, it was so weird, one minute my legs were screaming in pain, and then, bam! This is going to make a great headline!" shouted out Yukari, beginning to hold up her fore finger in a trade-mark pose but she winced. In pain, and sat down on a bench beside Nanase.

"We were beginning to worry that no one would find us, and that you would have to hunt us down with all the other troubled spirits, it really was depressing," said Yukari.

"How long have you guys been there!" said a very concerned Ayano.

"Well, don't freak, but thirty six hours," said Nanase rubbing her growling stomach.

"Wha! I'm going to kill that pixie," said Ayano, Enraiha already summoned.

"No you wont. You are going to go clean my room, and meet us for lunch," said Kazuma, putting his hand on her shoulder. She instantly turned three shades of red and then mumbled something like, "okay" and stalked off.

"You really take advantage of your somewhat good looks and go around ordering her to do things!" said Nanase.

"Yep, now lets go," said Kazuma taking them by the hands.

"GET OFF," they yelled together, swiping their hands away. When they finally reached the cake shop, they sat down and Nanase ordered cake.

"Kazuma,' said Nanase.

"What," he replied.

"You didn't give it to her, did you…


	7. sorry

Hi guys im sorry for not posting but my story got deleted of the computer, I had to make a new file to write this. I still have to write the rest of the story on to the new file but it might take some time. Feel free to review, I will be hoping to post next week. Again sorry, ~KP


	8. the penalty part 2

"You didn't give it to her did you?"

"No I haven't. youll be able to tell when I have though, cause she will be glowing with happienes," said Kazuma.

"you sound sure of yourself. Its just a locket! Why didn't you give it to her," asked Yukari, sitting down on a park bench.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Teiki appeared, looking ballistic.

"you. Didn't. give. It. To. Her?" she said, sounding very strained.

"so what. Do you want it? I can give it to you with a kiss," said Kazuma smirking.

Teiki let out a blast of wind and aimed it at Kazuma, but he split it in half.

"Now that's not very nice," he said, dodging all her attacks. But when she split a seam on his shirt, things started to get a bit out of hand. The crater around them started togrow as they used more and more power. Nanase pulled Yukari behind the bench for cover and then they started to mumble together.

"I wish ayano was here, Teiki treats her like a daughter and Kazuma would get his pay docked if he hurt her," said nanase said.

"but we both know that deep down he loves her very dearly, and would do anything to protect her and keep her safe! Moe moe moe!" said Yukari bursting with multi colored flowers.

"your life is fatally in danger and you can still produce enough moe to drown us at a romantic scene?" said Nanase chuckling.

"well, it is so cuuute, do admit it!," Yukari replied, eyes shining.

"well…" a single flower popped out of her head.

"your moe stinks." Said Yukari putting her hand on her hip. Meanwhile up in the air, both warrioirs stopped for a moment, and said in unison:

"moe?" at once the fighting resumed. Suddenly there was a flash of red down below them. Heat immidiatly started to simmer up and the fighting once again stopped.

"Ayano?" said Teiki and the two flew down to earth.

"okay you two. One, why is there a third world war going on here? It looks like a meteor fell down and made a big crater! And two why is the park drowning in moe?" said Ayano putting her hands on her hips.

Kazuma turned around, and one last blade of wind flew towards Teiki, but this time she was prepared. The wind flashed and flew, and suddenly I streak of red came from Teiki's check. Her hand flew to her face and she looked at the blood. Immediately she started to summon all her powers, and with one blast…

"Kazuma!" shouted Ayano.


	9. randomness!

Im back! I have regained confidence and composure! I make no sense! Its great to be back!

Anyway! Here you go!

"KAZUMA!" Ayano shouted as he raised he arm to retaliated. Teiki had sent a spear running through the air and it had hit him on the arm. She walked to the center of the battlefield, and when they both attacked, this time their blades hit not kazuma or teiki but ayano. She had had enough. There was a small explosion as the blades hit each of her checks.

"you… two…" she started. They both came up to her. Teiki started fervently apologizing. Kazuma just sneered.

"its your fault for getting in the way," he said crossing his arms. She was about to retaliate when a lady came walking through the crater. She had long blonde hair and her aura was very dark. She was muttering to herself but when she reached the three, she stopped.

"demon!" shouted teiki and Kazuma.

" tsuki sensei!" said ayano.

"oh hello ayano chan, wind goddess, contractor. Be sure to clean this up when your done," she mumbled dragging her shopping bag behind her. They stood watching her and then the strangest thing happened. She passed a young couple, and then her aura changed and she started to skip. But when she passed them she went back to normal.

"who is that! Her spiritual power is… astronomical!" said teiki.

" she is my teacher Tsuki, from America, a hoplessly romantic manga making grim reaper. She is always depressed and wants to find love. She loves it here in Japan and teaches English. She is like my mother!" said ayano happily.

"she's… so," started Kazuma

"creepy! Eeeeeeeeh," said Teiki.

(authors note: don't know why I wrote this, just wanted to btw Tsuki=meeee) Ayano sighed and walked away. She started muttering about idiots and imbeciles.

"oh wait up ayano!" called a voice that was definitely yukari's. she and nanase appeared and ran after ayano.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" screamed teiki.

"oh what now!" shouted kazuma.

"Yukari, Tsuki! They are. Identical. Exept, yukari is the young, unharmed version!" she shouted.

"this is what comes of reading manga. Yukari and that reaper are the finished versions." Said Kazuma smirking.

Suddenly a demon flashed by! And behind it was!

"EHHH! I cant take this drama!" Teiki started to get an enourmous nosebleed, the reaper was chasing the yoma and ayano was shielding the other girls. A vein popped up in kazuma's head and suddenly, the other wind goddess appeared out of nowhere, accompanied by! Tachibana!

"god, this is like a… harem," said Kazuma, walking in the wake of the stampeding women.

Rebel in the randomness of this episode! I feel like elimination, so someone's gonna die next episode! Enter, Tsuki! I will hail this place with new characters! Sincerely! Tsuki.


	10. possesion

Another chapter (no worries, its not random, like the last)

A few weeks after teiki and Kazuma's fight, jugo called them to the meeting room, this time without ayano.

"Hello, Kazuma, Teikiatsu. I have called you here on an important matter. Ayano has a cold," Teiki stiffened, and Kazuma raised an eyebrow. Ren looked perplexed.

"what is so bad about her having a cold?" he asked.

"well, it is a rare cold. It usually means the magic user is possed or has too much spirit energy. In this case it's the latter. The point is, ayano will be out of character, and her powers will be strong. If she gets to engaged in a battle then. Well her powers will go beserk, and probably crush her," said jugo sipping his tea.

"so its basically like letting go of a big fat balloon," explained kazuma smirking.

"Exept ayano chan isn't a wind bag like someone I know," said Teiki crossing her arms.

"says the airhead," kazuma smirked.

"stop it both of you. Kazuma, I would like you to watch over ayano. Make sure her powers don't set of," said Jugo, sighing. Suddenly the door slammed open and a groggy looking ayano stalked in. you could practically see her darkening aura. Ayano was, not mad but… gloomy.

"god morning ayano." Said Kazuma breathing in her ear.

"excuse me Kazuma, your breath stinks." Ayano said aloud. Teiki snorted and Kazuma put on a face dripping with mock sorrow.

"ouch Ayano chan, it hurts," he said sitting down next to her.

"Whatever, im going to school," she said, and stood up, walking out of the door. After a few minutes kazuma stood up as well.

"Well I guess ill have to go too then," he walked through the door, and started to follow her, not noticing the smirk that played across her lips as he did.

Ayano finally had lost her temper. It was the middle of a test and kazuma was using invisibility to stand right in front of her, peering down at her answers. Stupid genius, she thought, and decided to finally speak up and tell him to get lost.

"Kazuma," she grabbed his tie and as soon as she did he came in to view of the whole class. Several girls squealed at the appearance of such a handsome man in their math class, but nanase and yukari exchanged glances. Ayano looked furious and dragged him out of the room, leaving behind a bewildered looking teacher and curious looking teachers. But when they heard a bang from the parking lot their curiosity reached a brink and they rushed to the window. There, was their classmate, Ayano kannagi fighting the handsome boy that had appeared in their classroom moments before. Their teacher saw this and fainted, being caught by the English teacher, who looked bored. The students all gasped as kazuma jumped up to their window, on the 5 story, followed by a flaming ayano. But then time seemed to stop. Ayano frozed and so did Tsuki. Ayano's eyes flashed bright purple. Tsuki gasped and droped the the teacher, trying to reach out and catch ayano. Kazuma saw and tried to grap her too, but in the blink of an eye she vanished.

Just like Tsui ling, kazuma thought to himself and in that moment Kazuma's eyes flickered red.

"berhartd. I should have killed him when I had the chance," he muttered. He would die for this. But the last thing kazuma expected was to feel a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and all to turn black.

hey guys, i might not be able to write more in a while because i am starting other fanfics, and im trying to write my own manga (i already have the storyline.) sincerely Tsuki.

- Info/Guide 


	11. the war of belial part 1

The last thing kazuma expected was a sharp pain in the back of his head. Tsuki extracted the needle from the young mans neck. Though his skills as contractor were legendary, he still allowed her to sneak behind him and inject him with the tranquilizer. The contractors powers weakened when his wind turned dirty, and yet she was probably the only one in this world who could defeat him nowadays, even when his eyes turned red and his powers evil. Not even the great wind lord. He had come far.

Next tsuki took him inside to yukari and nanase.

"splash his face with water. When he is awake we will go and try to find bernhartd, who will most likely use ayano and enraiha to conjure up a scenario like the death of tsui ling to deter his powers. If we don't act fast it could be an incident like pandemonium only much, much worse. If his wind is dark then back away and I will talk to him," she said to the girls. The two just nodded but the class sweat dropped.

"um, whats going on, first this guy appears and fights ayano, then she disappears and you guys are talking about pandebaloneum and endaiha. Whats going on. Is this a conspiracy?" shouted a girl that stood in the back of the classroom. Tsuki, yukari and nanase ignored the mutters of agreement that arose from the suspicious classroom and nodded to each other. They set of, dragging kazuma behind them, and went straight in the direction of the kannagi estate. They arrived and walked straight to the meeting room. Jugo looked up from his tea and nodded. He already knew what was going on. Ayano had ended up being possessed instead of having a spirit blockage. The three women (and unconscious man J sorry for the OOC ness ) took a seat around him and waited for an explanation.

"well. The second war of belial has begun," he said blankly.


	12. legend of the immortal

Kazuma woke to a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He wondered where he was for a moment and then remembered what had happened the day before. Ayano was with Bernhardt. He felt angry at himself, and the stupid grim reaper for not stopping Ayano from being taken. Some legend.

As soon as he entered the meeting room, all the voices died down. The reaper sat, sipping tea with Teiki on one side and Ren on the other.

"Well Kazuma we will be visiting Tachibana in an hour, eat and get ready. We have located the new pandemonium. In fact the detective has known its location for the past month. Hurry," said Teiki solemnly. Kazuma ate silently. When they were ready to go, Kazuma followed behind the party, not wanting to talk to anybody. Why hadn't Tachibana told hime about pandemonium?

"Why so glum? Ayano isnt dead yet," said Tsuki, falling into pace with him.

"Well, why do you think? Its your fault she is gone anyway," he sneered. She suddenly stopped and lowered her head so that a shadow hid her eyes.

"You think I wanted her to be possed? I will tell you my story Kazuma Yagami, and then you will know why I am always so stoic and grim.

When I was just a girl my family died in a fire. It traumatized me, but none knew that they were dead. I would steal to get by, and live in the remains of my old house, and… the remains of my family. No one knew that they were dead, or even knew there was a fire because we lived in a forest on the side of Fuji. When I got my first job, I used the funds to buy an apartment and pay for high school. The night before I went to my high school, I went to visit the graves of my family, and then, I fell asleep in the tomb that I had finally managed to pay for. That night my twin sister came to me in a dream. She said that if I made a contract with her soul, then I would become a grim reaper and we could be together again. I accepted at once, and then we contracted our souls. This is how a grim reaper is born. We are not creatures of good, or evil. What we do is merely duty. Now when we reap souls they take on the form of a feather, flying to our wings. The larger a reapers wings, the more powerful they are. Now one day a revolution among reapers came. Apparently our friend's dead soul, or grim reaper half, wanted to be a king of souls, to have wings that would stretch eight feet on either side. The largest any reapers wings were in average was six feet. So we went into war. My best friend and I fought against the dead soul of my friend, and his girlfriend. This saddened us greatly, especially me, because I had grown to love this boy, and when his girlfriend was hurt, so was he. But when her dead soul stabbed him, I couldn't stand it anymore, and my dead sister and I merged souls. Grim reapers do not merge souls with the dead, but more like place their souls side by side…but my sister and I sister did the unthinkable, and joined our souls to create one, creating the white angel. Our wings were at least twelve feet long each, and I defeated them, but was stabbed, and shortly after our friend gained control and told me she was sorry, I died. Now my best friend could never fall in love with me, or my dead side, but when we joined, he fell madly in love with the white angel we created. So one night my sister's soul came to him and told him that if he broke off the engagement with his girlfriend and joined her and my soul, we would come back alive, and he did so willingly. When we joined, we were now one. When grim reapers go into grim reaper form, their appearance changes to that of the dead soul, but when my sister and I sister joined, we became one, so we stayed the same always, grim reaper or not. My twin and I looked nothing alike. She had long, straight black hair and green eyes, and my hair was short, blonde and wavy. My eyes were blue, and I always felt like her looks were better than mine. But when we became the angel, we had silver hair and grey eyes, and big white wings, unlike the black ones of common reapers. And unlike them we were immortal. Then, some years later, my best friend and I were married, and had a daughter, Miyuki. The year was 1892, and I was finally happy. But my lovely daughter died on a rainy day when she was two years old, and she is probably dead because of me. I told her she could play outside and then when it started to rain she slipped and fell in the river, drowning. She was so beautiful, Kazuma… my husband and I would go outside when it rained, and walk and walk… being immortal is a curse, Kazuma. My husband died of old age, and I stayed, looking as young as twenty. If you stabbed me now, I would still be fine. I cannot join them. I am the last reaper alive. Each evening I go around the world and reap the souls. I am a legend among them Kazuma, a legend among a race witch is long gone. Ayano is like another daughter to me, and I don't intend to let her go so soon. But one day, when she is old, she will also leave. And I, will stay young and youthful, and be forever cursed with my own power. Now do you understand, Kazuma Yagami? You are very, very powerful, but don't let that cloud your vision. You feel better, and more in control when you blame me. Live, laugh, and revel in your mortality, and your ability to always, always be with your loved ones," Tsuki took a deep breath and then leaned on his shoulder.

"That was worse than a lecture at school," she sighed. Kazuma just walked on, a little shocked, very determined and also maybe just a little tiny tiny tiny bit ashamed. Maybe.


	13. teaser trailer for chapter 12

The small group walked into Tachibana's office, Kazuma leading the way, navigating around the tight halls and stairways like it was his own house.

When they finally arrived at the dingy room where Tachibana was, they were stopped by a cross looking Catherine.

"Kazuma, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a month! Is that hothead Ayano so important that you would forget about me?" she launched herself at him for a hug, but he merely sidestepped, and she grabbed the air. Teiki chuckled and Ren sighed as he explained their situation. Kazuma ran his hand through his hair and tapped his foot, waiting for them to finish so that he could get the information he needed and go save Ayano.

"Well you see, Kazuma is a bit riled up because Ayano-chan has been taken by Bernhardt and could possibly die," explained Ren anxiously.

"Ha, Kazuma this worried over the brat? Not likely, now tell me the truth kid," said Catherine crossing her arms. The party of four just sighed and walked past her to the office.

"Kazuma…" she trailed off. Was he really that worried over the brat? No way! (A/N: ha, take that Catharine :D sorry, Catharine basher).

As soon as they walked in, the young detective sat them down and started to fill them in.

Hi, I have to leave for California tomorrow, so im only posting the first part of the story, don't hate me! I will borrow a laptop as soon as I can and post more. Think of this as a teaser for next chapter.


End file.
